Iribalam
"Blessed Sun Kingdom" Religion - Folose Ibhil Populated - By Qosun (Humans) Origins to Iribalam, "The Kingdom of One Sun" The kingdom of One Sun was founded in 1056 of the Second Age by The God Blade Ibhil after a 9 year military campaign and founded the holy house of Laluse Bal. Of his two Sons, Fascin and Qoscan , Qoscan was the eldest and ruled over the kingdom from 1072-1110. As where the younger son Fascin begun the military branch of the kingdom to uphold and protect the future generations of their royal blood. Qoscan created the pure blood pact with his brother Fascin, where the eldest of the males would inherit the title to the royal throne. If that chain were to be broken, the next in line would take up the throne or position of power. Qoscan’s two children were Ibhil II and Porise Under Ibhil II (1162-1110) Under Ibhil II : During the reign of Ibhil the second (1110 – 1130) Ibhil II inherited the throne at 38 after the death of his father, and focused on building the reputation and fame of his grandfather Ibhil (who he was named after) and ordered his scribes to write of the stories Ibhil experienced as king and unifier of the Kingdom of One Sun. Ibhil II became the first religious leader using Ibhil as the prophet to which Ralu marked the followers of his people. Thus Mandated the sacred text of “Folose Ibhil ” (1111) thus beginning the rise of the Third Age in land, and a new beginning for the people of The kingdom of One Sun. Ibhil II worked hard on the reputation of his grandfather, the kingdom had been attacked by their neighboring Nomadic rivals to the West and had grown weak after multiple campaigns: The War of the Horse (1064-1068) , The War of Soluse Rasc (1072-1077) , The Northern War (1113-1120) , and the Conflict of The Western Corridor (1122-1128 Porise was slain by Nomadic forces). Ibhil II died with no heirs to the throne at 58 years old and left his Cousin Len to the title of the Throne. Len Fe Uniqa (1096-1172) Obtained the throne through the death of her cousins (1130-1172) at age 34, known as “Uniqa” for her ability to grow and strengthen the kingdom. She helped fight in the Conflict of the Western Corridor (1122-1128) and after the death of her cousin Porise, took control of the forces he commanded and begun the construction of the Western Wall (which lasted from 1124-1128). The early forms of the wall were rather crude, but made a statement of the boundaries which The Kingdom of One Sun demanded. The Nomadic tribes ceased the invasions through the Western Corridor, and the kingdom of Sobh Czaq drew borders along the Potquth. This annexed a large amount of territory into the kingdom, nearly doubling its original size. Len fe Uniqa was credited with the annexation of the territory, despite it occurring under the reign of Ibhil II, who was focusing more on the religion he founded. Len realized the importance of the religion which Ibhil II founded in securing their future generations credibility to the throne, and since Len was the last survivor of the direct descendants of Ibhil, conceived two boys and a girl to secure the Throne. The Start of the 30 Years War began in (1132-1162) between the kingdoms of Sobhabhoram and The Kingdom of One Sun. Ending the war with the marriage of Len’s daughter Bhasu into the Sobhabhoram bloodlinde and The founding of “The Sleeping Swamps” country between the two. Len opened up trade routes with Cioascam and vowed to protect them from foreign invasions from both Sobh Czaq and the kingdoms of the South. The Kingdom of One Sun was victorious in the 30 years War, and granted their newly acquired territories autonomy as “The Sleeping Swamps”. The War of Two Falcons (1162-1170) Len fe Uniqa’s two sons were twins, and when their mother died the “War of Two Falcons” (1162-1170) split the kingdom in two. The son who was born first, named Ibhil III, was backed by the military and politics of the capital for serving in the 30 years war, as where the second twin named Forec was backed by the religious faction of the kingdom for helping bring order and food to the people during the 30 years’ War. The active religious followers of “Folose Ibhil” gathered with Forec and founded “The Shields of Ralu” (1162) and fled to the Western Wall with his troops and prepared to fight a bloody battle. Forec received supplies from The Sleeping Swamps across the waters of Lake Ibhil, and kept his troops and followers alive during the length of the war. Even the South Western Kingdom of Sobh Czaq was going through political turmoil with the rise of Ciasuc’s mercenary army along the Western Corridor. Both Ciasuc and Forec founded an alliance together with a local nomadic warlord and swept a powerful strike through the kingdom of Sobh Czaq. When Forec and his forces helped with the conquering of the old kingdom of Sobh Czaq, Ciasuc founded the kingdom of Balbhocznabhoram. With his new power to the throne, Ciasuc helped control the resources of Balbhocznabhoram to create powerful armor and weapons for the men of “The Shields of Ralu” with the sacred steel found in the mountains, and set off on an expedition through the northern half of The Kingdom of One Son’s forests. Forec’s first wife Ramea bore a son Rarec before the war broke out of the two Falcons. Though died from childbirth during her second pregnancy, and also ended in a miscarriage. Forec’s second wife was killed during the escape from Qoscana during the start of the war, and Forec’s son was taken with him and left at the Western Corridor with his Uncle Rasi. The Invasion of Qoscana (The Capital of the kingdom) was a vicious battle between the two men and their families. When Forec invaded from the southern Wall, his forces manages to punch a hole through the Southern Gate and stormed through the southern half of the city (Alongside the banks of Raluth) The Gate of Dawn (Castle of Qoscana) was positioned on a hill at the meeting of the two banks of the Raluth and Sobhath rivers. Ibhil III withdrew his forces North of the Raluth and set fire to the southern half of the city. Forec’s men fought a bloody battle on the main bridge between the Southern and Northern banks of the Raluth, and with the power of the Balbhoczna armor Forec’s troops succeeded in defeating the forces along the bridge, securing a route for his men to launch a frontal assault on the castle gates. Forec’s men managed to use rubble from the fire to make a battering ram and take down the gates of the castle palace. Ibhil III sent his family down to the docks of the castle, and planned for their escape into the southern neighbor of Cioascam where they could live without fear of being murdered. During the launching of their vessels in the cover of darkness on the second day of battle, a small fleet of soldiers from the Sleeping Swamp allies of Forec managed to disguise themselves as local fishermen, and were able to capture the vessel without the knowledge of Ibhil. Forec’s men managed to take control of the Castle the following day, executing Ibhil III and his family publically as well as all the lords who backed him during the war. Forec offered those who wished to live their allegiance to his cause and rightful heir to the throne. The followers of Folose Ibhil gladly accepted their new king Forec to the Throne, and encouraged him to name the kingdom after Ralu and the blessings which Ralu granted him to gain victory. Forec Changed the name of the Kingdom to henceforth be known as Iribalam, and had “The Swords of Ralu” become the kings personal division of religious warriors meant to serve as the blades to the divine god himself. They also act as an active police force in the capital of Qoscana, which is unanimously referred to as Foreca. Forec’s bloodline becomes the dominant bloodline to the throne, and an alliance between the countries of Iribalam and Balbhocznabhoram forms from the wake of their military campaigns and civil wars. The Sun Basin Pact Upon the ending to The War of Two Falcons (1170) with Forec leading the kingdom of Iribalam, Ciasuc of Balbhocznabhoram , Forec of Iribalam met Bhotu of Cioascam along the Potquth at the town Potquthua (which borders all three kingdoms) and renamed it Alama (the city of three kingdoms). The three kingdoms worked together to prosper over the next three hundred years during the period known as "The Age of Gold" Category:Len fe Uniqa